Fun Girl
FunGirl1.jpeg|Fun Girl 1-10 Value FunGirl2.jpeg|Fun Girl 666 Value The Fun Girl is a mysterious character in Yandere Simulator. She can only be found by changing the code's Fun Value. Appearance The Fun Girl is only shown as a decapitated white girl in a black background. She wears long white messy pigtails. She does not move, and seems to be grinning. Black mucus comes out of her mouth and eye sockets, pouring down into an unknown abyss. When the fun is set to 666, she appears red. Gameplay The Fun Girl can only be found by editing the Fun.txt in the StreamingAssets Folder. Within the text, there is single zero, which the player can change. If not changed, the game will run as normal. Depending on the number inputed, there will be different responses. Once a number is entered and the game is started up, the menu will not appear, but the black screen with the floating head. A text depending on the number will appear slowly. The head will get close for a quick second jump scare before the game crashes. Only numbers 1-10 and 666 will work. Through the texts, the Fun Girl will explain an experiment gone wrong where she was shattered across time and space where everything was still the same, but she never existed. In a file named 'Level13', all of her responses can be seen. #SO, DO YOU LIKE TO HAVE FUN? ME TOO. #I HAVE A PLACE IN THIS WORLD. WELL, I WAS SUPPOSED TO. #MY UNIVERSE IS IDENTICAL TO THIS ONE...WITH ONE DIFFERENCE. #IN THIS UNIVERSE, MY FATHER INVENTED MANY THINGS. IN MY UNIVERSE, MY FATHER HAD JUST ONE MORE INVENTION. #HIS MACHINE WAS GOING TO CHANGE EVERYTHING. IT DID. JUST NOT THE WAY HE WANTED. #THE INVESTORS WANTED HIM TO PROVE THAT IT WAS SAFE. TO DEMONSTRATE HIS CONFIDENCE, HE PUT HIS OWN DAUGHTER INSIDE. #THE MACHINE WAS TESTED ON MANY ANIMALS... BUT IT HAD NEVER BEEN TESTED ON A HUMAN. #BEING SHATTERED ACROSS TIME AND SPACE WAS NOT THE WORST PART. THE WORST PART WAS BEING FORGOTTEN. #IN THIS UNIVERSE, MY FATHER ONLY HAD ONE DAUGHTER. SHE'LL NEVER KNOW SHE HAD A SISTER. #I CAN SEE EVERYTHING. HEAR EVERYTHING. BUT NO ONE WILL EVER KNOW THAT I EXISTED. 666: YOUR IDEA OF "FUN" SEEMS VERY VERY INTERESTING. Trivia *If the Fun.txt file is deleted, the game will run normally without any side effects. *YandereDev claims to not know this Fun Girl, and has made a subtle hint that she is from a game.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/697315990246260736 *The Fun Girl was implemented because of the amount of data-miners trying to find about any secrets within the game's code. YandereDev felt guilty for not having any secrets so he decided to add the Fun Girl into the game. This paragraph was later deleted as to not spoil the surprise.https://yanderedev.wordpress.com/2016/02/09/february-8th-cosmetic-update/ *She was implemented in the February 8th, 2016 Update. *The character seems to resemble W.D. Gaster, a character from the game [http://undertale.wikia.com/wiki/Undertale Undertale]. The only way these two can be found is by editing each other's respective game. Gaster used to be a Royal Scientist before he fell into his creation and became shattered across time and space. He now lives in a universe where everything is the same, except that they never existed. They both share a black and white color scheme and are missing pupils. **Her dialogue with the 666 Value may be a reference as well to W.D. Gaster's dialogue in Entry Number 17, a lab journal that can only be found by editing the code. Both share the same line, "This next experiment/Your idea of fun seems very very interesting." Gallery 2-8-16RgisIsScared.png|1 Value Fun2.png|2 Value Fun3.png|3 Value Fun4.png|4 Value Fun5.png|5 Value Fun6.png|6 Value Fun7.png|7 Value Fun8.png|8 Value Fun9.png|9 Value Fun10.png|10 Value Fun_Easter_Egg_(Red_Version).png|666 Value FunValue.jpeg|The Fun.txt Document Category:Game Mechanics Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Unkillable Category:Interactable Category:Easter Eggs